Confessions
by Fearotic17
Summary: Yuka finds herself ready to confess her feelings for Satoshi after being encouraged by her best friend, Satsuki. She's been prepping herself for this all week, but is she prepared to hear what he has to say.
Class was over but I wasn't excited, well I am excited to see big brother of course but at the same time I was nervous. I could feel my hands sweating and my cheeks warming up. All week I built up the courage to do this and I really want to, but... I don't think that I could. He is my big brother after all... What if he thinks it's weird.

"Yukaaa-chiiiiii!~" A light yet outgoing voice broke Yuka's thoughts, frightening her just a bit.

"H-huh..."

"Why are you still sitting there? Class is over silly" Satsuki said with a smile, Satsuki was Yuka's close friend. She was much like Seiko, both of them being cheerful perverts and all.

"R-right, there was just something on my mind."

Fascinated by this, she found herself feeling like she was entitled to know what she was thinking about. This wasn't the first time this week Yuka was spaced out in thought, ever since the first signs of this shes been dying to know what was the source to her strange behavior. All that curiosity had to be clarified sometime, and now was the time. She was ready to make Mochida crack.

"You've been acting funny all week, what's on your mind? You can tell me anything you now."

Yuka not wanting to reveal her forbidden love for her own brother tensed up and grabbed her smock for comfort blushing harder. She would feel bad for not opening up to her best friend but for this reason, she had to suck it up. After all she was concerned that she would think she's strange and call her a pervert or something. Looking down slightly at the thought of that she replied in a timid tone.

"It's embarrassing" She was looking like a tomato right now, she felt like hiding but she couldn't. Now she had two things making her nervous, her best friend and her brother.

"Yuka-chiii, I can keep a secret. Have I ever told anybody about that time you peed your panties in class?"

Yuka feeling embarrassed that she brought that up responded in a lighter tone than she usually does.

"N-no"

"Exactly, point proven. Now, for the confession. Let me at it!"

Satsuki was desperate to know what was tormenting her poor little Yuka, Nobody but them two was in the class at the moment and the hallways were nearly empty, some students can be seen though the open door making their way to the stairs so that they could exit the building.

"U-uh, it's this...guy" Yuka said getting more anxious, her small lips quivering.

"A crush?!" She said loud enough to make some people in the hallway look inside the class scaring Yuka slightly, she was generally surprised because she wasn't the type to be into boys. She was more focused on grades and her studies, her curiosity grew even more as she asked another question.

"Who is the lucky guy?"

Yuka remaining quiet for a bit, took a slight nervous gulp as she answered Satsuki.

"...M-my brother..."

Satsuki went quiet for a bit, shocked. Out of all the boys shes in love with her own brother? This was news, she didn't want to come off as mean but she was an airhead. It would be silly to think she wouldn't freak out a bit.

"You can't be serious! Mochida is your crush?!"

Yuka feeling a bit ashamed responded to the surprised female.

"Y-yeah, is that bad?"

She said with a concerned expression on her face.

The taller other knew that incest was frowned upon but she decided to play it off like it was a regular thing and reassure her that it was okay. It was the least she could do for Yuka, she made her day better on so many different occasions. She deserves to be clear of her worries and concerns.

"Of course not Yuka-chi! Love has no boundaries, I think you should confess! Maybe he likes you back." She said this with a heart warming smile and a tint of red on her cheeks.

Yuka blushing hard at the thought of her brother returning the feelings covered her face shyly to hide her red cheeks. "You r-really think so?" She peaked.

"Sure" She said nodding happily.

"Just tell him how you feel, guys like it when girls make the first move." She added.

Yuka nodding giving a smile cheerfully replied.

"I will!"

That little display of encouragement is what Yuka needed to help her tell Mochida her feelings. Her confidence was now boosted and she was ready to confess her undying love for her older brother. She was prepared for whatever answer she would get but she had high hopes nevertheless.

"Big brother?"

Yuka looked up to Satoshi with her large innocent eyes as Satoshi put the key into the keyhole of their house, turning it unlocking the door in the process.

"Hm?" He looked down at his younger sister.

"W-when we get inside can we go into my room... just for a little bit?"

Satoshi not thinking nothing of it simply gave a charming smile and replied.

"Sure thing"

Yuka pleased by this smiled warmly and blushed as he looked at the door, Yuka doing the same. Turning the door knob Satoshi walked inside the house with Yuka's hand in his own as he shut the door behind them. Tightening her grip Yuka tugged him towards her room before he could take his shoes off. Following Yuka's lead she brought them both into her room as she lets go of his hand to close the bedroom door locking it ensuring that nobody could come in and interrupt them.

"...Big brother, there's something that I need to tell you."

She managed to speak clearly without letting her nervousness stutter her voice.

"Really? What is it Yuka?"

Satoshi was curious as to what she was going to tell him. It's not often Yuka was so deep in thought around him, he was slightly concerned.

"I...I l-love you..." She looked down shyly blushing.

The brunette not surprised responded to the nervous female.

"Huh? I know that already, siblings naturally love their-"

"N-no!"

Yuka interrupted the clueless male grabbing her smock tightly.

"I d-don't love you that way... I love you like how mom loves dad..."

Satoshi shocked didn't know how to respond, he was flattered but worried at the same time. He knew he couldn't date his own little sister and breaking that to her would crush her heart.

"...Yuka..."

Yuka looking down said nothing more, her cheeks burning up. She was ready for his response, whether it was bad or good she was happy that she got a chance to tell Satoshi how she felt.

As an older brother he should be looking out for his little sister, he shouldn't be the one causing her pain. He knew he had to think fast, he wouldn't want her jumping to conclusions. There was a prom coming up soon for his school but he had plans to ask Naomi Nakashima to go with him. His long termed love interest, but family comes first and it technically wouldn't be a date... right? Finding a solution to the problem he replied to Yuka making up his mind about asking her to prom.

"You know, prom is coming up soon. I've been needing a girl to take with me."

The younger Mochida timidly looked up at her older brother speechless.

"I've been thinking and I really want to take you with me." Satoshi said giving a small smile, his brown eyes piercing her own like daggers.

Yuka surprised nodded eagerly. "Yes! I'll be your date to prom!" She lounged into him and gave him an aggressive hug catching her older brother by surprise.

Satoshi looking down at her who had her face borrowed in his chest wrapped his arms around her, giving her a firm embrace. He knew that he did the right thing by doing this but at the same time shes taking this as a date, what if she tells her friends? This could be serious, plus the others would never let this go. Interrupting his thoughts was movement as he realized he was being nuzzled against. This warmed his heart, perhaps it's worth it. Giving a charming smile, he found himself blushing slightly while he spoke the words that brought even more joy to his little sisters heart.

"I love you Yuka."

Yuka looking up with her soft lips against his brothers chest replied with a gentle blush. "I love you too big brother..."


End file.
